1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clip applier. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a drive assembly for actuating a jaw assembly of a clip applier.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical clip appliers are known in the art and have increased in popularity among surgeons by offering an alternative to conventional suturing of body tissues and vessels. Typical instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,226 to Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,668 to Burbank, III et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,271 to Whitfield et al. These instruments generally provide a plurality of clips which are stored in the instrument and which are fed sequentially to the jaw mechanism at the distal end of the instrument upon opening and closing of the handles at the proximal end of the instrument. As the handles are closed, the jaws close to deform a clip positioned between the jaw members, and as the jaws are opened to release the deformed clip, a new clip is fed from the series to a position between the jaws. This process is repeated until all the clips in the series of clips have been used.
Although current clip appliers are effective in applying clips to blood vessels and other various kinds of ducts, it would be beneficial and desirable to provide an endoscopic clip applier having a driving assembly that engages the jaw members in a more secure fashion, for example, to prevent disengagement of the drive assembly from the jaw assembly and/or to prevent clips from twisting during application of the clip.